Of Diviners and Goblins
by Northstar1
Summary: Once again, PG for swearing. Sequal to Trial By Fire! Jareth has lost his powers, and must depend on Galadrea for help. If only they could call a truce...(My second Labyrinth Fanfic!)
1. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter I

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Or What Happens When Goblin King and Mage Meet Again

  
By Sailor Northstar  


  
Time Period: About 3 years after Trial of Fire   
Disclaimer: I'm baaaack! Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own labyrinth or its characters. I DO own Galadrea and Indros and their aquaintances. Have fun!  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
It had been three days since he had left his study. Opening the newly aquired tome, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Underground Labyrinth rubbed his eyes wearily. _After all this time, and no progress. No answer as to why my powers are affected by the magical powers of mages._ Looking around the room, the blonde-haired king had to admire the collection he had aquired. Three years since that brat and her brother had come into his life, and now he had just begun to master the rudiments of the powers they had commanded.  
Since then, he had carefully chosen the times he infiltrated the Tower of Illumination. Always late at night, so as to not run into any of the archmages or their students. Considering the power they had, Jareth was surprised, yet gratified, that they had not yet discovered his presence. It had taken about a year to even pilfer the most basic of magical tomes from the Tower's library, but he had accomplished it. Now, the same power they commanded was his. _And with this new tome, I should leap ahead of that girl in magical power. Then, we'll see who triumphs in the game_.  
Carefully turing the brittle, age-yellowed pieces of parchment, Jareth tried to decipher the magical script. He had learned early on that attempting to read higher-powered tomes was extraordinarily dangerous. His sight had returned, but even now he was plagued with mild headaches when he attempted to cast even simple cantrips. Sighing, he prepared himself for another long night, and sipped from the crystal goblet that one of his goblins had left for him.  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
"Gala, maybe you should take a break?" Indros asked his sister. Looking over at her, he took in her bloodshot eyes and haggard appearance. What ever it was that was happening had his dear sister worried, along with the majority of the archmages in the Tower. Something big was happening, and all in the tower were buring the midnight oil trying to decipher what.  
The beautiful young half-elf sighed, and ran a fine-boned hand wearily through her mussed, platinum hair. "I know, little brother. But I can't. Ever since the disturbance three days ago...and now strange things are beginning to happen to higher level magic spells. We have to find out what's going on, Indros. If the effects continue, it will begin to affect magic on even the slightest of scales. Only something of cosmic significance could affect magic this much."  
Nodding, Indros accepted his sister's reply. Ever since THAT incident, she had been unusually dedicated, even by Archmage Kalesanthina's standards. "You should at least eat something, sis," he replied, setting the silver tray down gently on her worktable. Looking at him in gratitude, Galadrea eagerly ripped into the roast meat set before her.  
"Thank's Indros," she said, between bites. "But until we find something to explain all of this, I'll be awake and studying. I can catch up on sleep once this problem is solved." Slowly, Galadrea savored the deep-red wine Indros had brought in with the meal.  
Smiling, the fifteen-year old apprentice left, closing the door softly behind him. _Good luck, Gala, just don't kill yourself..._  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
_Ao was angry, dangerously so. His children had blundered once too often. In his rage, he stripped them of their powers, memories, and forms, and trapped them in the bodies of mortals. When that happened, magic throughout the world of Toril was disrupted. Spells of the most trusted nature backfired, or refused to work. Even magical items lost their powers. Not even the Underground was left untouched, for Aboveground magic had been introduced to it..._  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
Looking up from his tome, Jareth felt the Call. Someone had just wished someone else away. Sighing, he closed the tome and stretched his muscles. Catlike, he stood and extinguished the lights in the study. Locking the study's door behind him, Jareth called forth a crystal sphere. Looking into it, he fixed on the location of the call. _Please, not another mage..._  
A clearing appeared in his view as he winged his way down to a tall tree in owl-form. There was nothing like flying through the night in owl-form. Settling onto a branch, Jareth reflected that he needed to get out more, other than when he was called. Observing the clearing from which the call originated, he was amazed to see a tall, dark woman looking confusedly about. Intrigued, he moved closer and took on human form. There was a strange power radiating from the woman, much like the aura of magic, only amplified on a cosmic scale.  
Sweat beaded his brow as he carefully stalked into the clearing. The woman turned to him, startled. "Who are you?" she asked, in a light tone. Sighing, Jareth went through the routine.  
"I am the King of the Goblins, Jareth, Ruler of the Labyrinth. And you would be...?" he trailed off, plastering a cold smile on his face. _So far so good, just please don't let her be a mage. I don't think my sanity could stand it!_  
"I am Mystra, Goblin King." As she raised her hand, Jareth took a sudden step back. Calling upon his powers, he erected a hasty shield. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, though it was perhaps all that saved him. He passed out from the pain quickly...  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
Light pierced his eyes, and the man tried to squint. _Who dared to disturb my rest? I'm going to have the hide of whatever goblin is responsible for this._ Then, he felt a hardness that was not his bed. His senses awakening, he first registered the fact that every muscle in his body ached. He then felt the coldness of stone pressed against his cheek. Groaning, Jareth raised himself up, and looked around, his eyes finally adjusting. _Oh no, I know this room!_ he thought with a feeling of dread. Adrenalin surging through his veins, he stood up and took stock of his surroundings.  
Around him were hundreds of thousands of tomes, all placed on high shelves with ladders to get up to the higher shelves. It was a room he had been to several times, mostly to steal a few books on magic.  
"The Tower of Illumination!" he gasped, and then he felt a prescence behind him. Before he could turn, he felt a great drowsiness creep over him. His strange eyes closed, and the Goblin King sank back to the floor.  


* * * * * * * * *

  
Opening her door, Indros stepped into his sleeping sister's room. "Sis, sis! Wake up!" he whispered, shaking her by the shoulders. With a sleepy curse, Galadrea opened her eyes. Upon seeing who had disturbed her, she came fully awake.  
"This had better be good, little brother, or I'm gonna kill you!" she hissed back. The nicest dream she had been having, and Indros had woken her up. She caught the robe her little brother tossed her, and put it on as she got out of bed.  
"Oh, it is, Gala. The archmages caught an intruder in the library archive room,"Indros explained, his face laced with worry. Gala still did not look happy.  
"So?" she grumbled. "If the archmages caught the intruder, then it's nothing to worry about. Go back to bed Indros!" Indros frowned.  
"The intruder was the Goblin King." At his words, Galadrea's eyes widened, and her face paled.  
"That's not possible! We defeated him three years ago, he can't be back, can he?" Galadrea asked in a tiny voice. Briefly, her thoughts flashed back to the final battle. Once again, she felt his strong hands on her. Closing her eyes, she tried to banish the memory. _God's! Even now I remember his touch,_ she thought, and she shivered slightly.  
Indros nodded his head, his young face grim. "That's not all, Galadrea," he said, using her full name. Gala stood up and began to gather her spell components. "He's to be killed tommorrow. He's been pilfering the library for the past three years."  
"So that's where all those apprentice tomes have been disappearing to," she murmured, continueing to gather traveling supplies. Indros turned his back as his sister began changing into her adventure clothes.  
"Uh, sis? What are you doing?" Indros asked, confused. Suddenly, his sister swept by him.  
"I-I'm not sure yet, bro. You'd better go back to your room," she said as she paused by the door. "Whatever happens, I don't want you caught up in it, promise me?"  
"You know I can't do it, Gala. What are you thinking about doing? You can't be considering releasing him--" "I said I don't know, Indros! I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But, I need to see if its really him, do you understand?" Galadrea pleaded, her eyes begging her brother to understand.  
Sighing, Indros embraced his sister. "Just don't get yourself killed, okay Gala?" he whispered sadly.  
Galadrea returned his embrace and left the room quickly. Staring after her, Indros shook his head.  
"I hope you find what you're looking for, sis. I sincerely do."  


* * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * *

  
Slipping silently into the warded room, Galadrea looked on the sleeping form of the Goblin King. On all the walls she saw the softly glowing glyphs of powerful enchantments meant to confine highly dangerous magical creatures. It was a shock to see him again, after these three years. The idea that he had been coming and going from the tower whenever he pleased frightened her to no end. _He could have easily come after Indros and me, yet he didn't. Why?_ "Why, hmm?" she muttered softly, taking in his form.  
His face, usually so expressionless except when filled with anger, was strangely peaceful. His hair was the same blond as before, though it was a bit longer now. If he seemed a bit paler, Galadrea attributed it to being knocked out with magic. Edging slightly closer, she could make out the rhythmatic rise and fall of his breast as he breathed. His fashion sense hadn't changed either, she was strangely pleased to note. The same type of shirt, with billowing sleeves and ruffles, and black tights. As always, he wore black gloves and black boots. And there, glinting on his chest, was the crescent pendant that Galadrea had first noticed back when he had come to her room for the first time. Turning around, Galadrea shut the door and made sure no one was in the hall.  
"So we meet again," a soft voice came from behind her. As she slowly turned, Galadrea met his eyes. "Come to finish me off?" he asked, a slight curve in his sensual lips. Looking away, Galadrea figited with the heavy, dark cloak that she had brought with her.  
"I had to see if it was you," she said, a tremor in her silvery voice. As he laughed, Galadrea looked up in anger. "It's hardly a laughing matter, Jareth! I could easily kill you--" "But you won't," he broke in, rising gracefully from the bed he had been reposing on. Slowly, he stepped up to the very edge of the field that kept him imprisoned. His voice was heavily laced with irony, and something else. "Why are you really here, Galadrea? Be honest," he asked, all sarcasm dropping from his voice, leaving it sounding tired.  
"I came to free you," she replied.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_And now, the great escape!_  
[She's nuts! Let's get out of here.][1]

   [1]: index.html



	2. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter II

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Chapter II 

  
By Sailor Northstar  


  
Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own anyting pertaining to Labyrinth. Galadrea and company are mine, just like this story. Enjoy!  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
"I've come to free you."  
No words had ever shocked the King of the Goblins as the ones that came from the young half-elven mage's mouth. For a long minute, neither could talk, and to Jareth, it seemed as if the girl-_No, young woman now,_- had also been taken off guard at her reply. Lifting a hand, he gestured at the wards on the walls. Galadrea nodded.  
Taking out a pouch, she carefully went around and dusted each of the warding glyphs with a pinch of the powder. One by one the illumination they cast flickered out, and finally died. As she finished, Gala stepped back. "Well?" she asked, uncertain of what to do next. She needn't have worried.  
Walking quickly, the Goblin King crossed the boundaries of what had just a few minutes ago been his prison. "Thank you, my dear. Now, if you could show me the way out of this beastly place, I'll be on my way," he commanded, in a hushed voice. A frown came across Gala's face as something clicked in the back of her mind.  
"Jareth, why didn't you use your powers to escape?"  
With a sigh, Jareth ran his pale hands through his hair, absently smoothing it into a semblence of its former appearance. "Something has stolen my powers. I only have those small magic powers that I've just begun to master," he said, steeling himself for the laughter that he was sure would come.  
Galadrea sighed, and seemed resigned. "I see you too are affected by the wrath of Ao," Gala remarked as she handed the travelling cloak to Jareth.  
"The wrath of Ao? Who is this Ao?" he asked, frowning. This was not good. _What does she mean, me too? Is there something wrong with the magic on Toril? That would explain a lot..._  
Peeking out the door to make sure no-one was coming, Gala motioned for the king to follow her. "Ao is the supreme overgod, the one who rules ALL of the gods of Toril. It was only found out earlier today that Ao has banished all of the Gods to mortal form, bereft of powers and memories, except for who they once were. Because the gods of magic are among those punished, no mage has been able to safely cast spells, and no-one, not even Anshii herself, is able to determine how long this'll last." Swiftly, King and Mage made their way through the corridors, ducking into a side passage every now and then to avoid notice.  
"Who is this Anshii? And I was attacked by a creature calling herself Mystra before I awoke in the tower library," he replied as he followed her across the courtyard, leaping from shadow to shadow.  
Grinning, Galadrea happily answered his question. "Anshii's a woman from another world in the multiverse. She's been on Toril for about two years now, and is already extremely powerful. She studied with Master Khelban Arunsun of Waterdeep. If anyone could find a way to get your original powers back, she can. And if she can't, she can probably direct us to someone who can."  
Finally reaching the gate, Galadrea handed a backpack to Jareth, then shouldered her own. Checking her belt, she reassured herself that her knife was in its proper place. "Come on, we'll pick up some supplies in the village. Keep your hood up, and we shouldn't attract to much notice."  
Jareth frowned, but followed her instructions. "And what do you think you are doing, pretty one?" he asked. _She's got to be up to something. There is no reason for her to help me,_ he wondered, and he reached out to grab her arm.  
Gala shook his hand off and pulled her own hood up. "Isn't it obvious, Jareth?" she said, sarcasm in her voice. "You have no powers, and are stuck with an unreliable collection of beginning mage spells and cantrips. You know no one and nothing at all about the wilds of Toril. Any questions? No? Then let's go!" Without further ado, she began to follow the road. Swearing under his breath, Jareth followed, knowing she was right.   


* * * * * * * * * 

  
By the time the two travellers had reached the village, first light had just appeared over the tips of the mountains that ringed the eastern wall of the valler. In the village, people were already up and about, the bustle of early morning haveing started about an hour before dawn. Suddenly the two travellers heard a growl. Jareth colored slightly, to Galadrea's amusement. "Hungry?" she asked playfully.  
"Very much so, Gala," he growled back. "Isn't there a place to eat around here?" Smirking much like he did, Galadrea pointed to a large, four-story building that spread out over quite an expanse of ground.  
"That's the local tavern and inn. We can get something to eat there, and after that, we'll drop by the weapon shop. Are you proficient with any sort of weapon, _You Majesty_ she asked, mockingly.  
Scowling, Jareth started for the inn. "I am a master swordsman, woman, though it has been many centuries since I actually have had to use it practically." So intent on his injured ego, he didn't see Galadrea smile in relief, nor hear her words.  
"At least we're not totally dependant on my magic..."  


* * * * * * * * 

  
The inside of the inn was already full of patrons. It was undeniably a nice inn, from what Jareth could see. The support structure were decorated with scrolling designs so that they resembled wooden columns. The bar was of polished wood, that seemed to shine with an inner light. It was very clean and well-kept, the stairs leading to the upper levels were in good repair too. Various people wandered about and mingled, some greeting Galadrea by name.  
As they moved to the bar, a youngish-looking elven male appeared as if by magic. "Morning, Galadrea!" he said, using her entire elvish name. "What brings you and your friend by so early?"  
Galadrea smiled and happily replied, "A quick breakfast, Valindaro. This is Jareth, who's my companion on the road this time." Jareth slid the hood of his cloak down and shook his hair free. Valindaro appeared startled at his appearance, but the shook his head and sighed.  
"You have absolutely no idea what you are getting yourself into, young man. Our Galadrea is notorious for the level of danger her adventures rate," the elven innkeeper warned, a hint of a smile on his face as Jareth bristled at being called 'young man'.  
As if sensing the trouble about to brew, Galadrea discreetly stepped on the king's foot. Shooting her a nasty glare, he took the hint. "Oh, I think I can handle it. It is my duty to keep her out of harms way," he replied, taking a little satisfaction when Galadrea flushed an ugly red.  
"We'll talk about this later, _Jareth_," she said, putting mocking emphasis on his name. Rolling his eyes, Valindaro smiled again and went to get some food for them. Jareth slid from the bar and headed for a table in the back, leaving Gala to stumble her way through the crowd.  
Throwing herself into her chair, she gave Jareth a tight smile. "What was THAT all about," she demanded, keeping a smile on her face as she leaned close.  
"I do NOT take kindly to being called 'young man'. I am FAR older than that young pup of an elf," Jareth replied, not bothering to smile, though he did keep his voice lowered. Galadrea raised an eyebrow.  
"Valindaro is almost 900 years old Jareth," she replied, feeling triumph as his mouth dropped open. "He is extremely ancient for a gold elf, most of whom only live 7 or 8 centuries maximum. He has seen much, and even if you are older, I doubt your life experiences match up to his!" Galadrea finished, just as a halfling bar maid brought their breakfast. Before she left, the halfling maid threw Jareth a quick wink. Galadrea erupted in giggles at Jareth's astonished face. Utterly silent, the goblin king attacked his food with voracious hunger. They ate in companiable silence for about an hour.  
Finally, when both had eaten their fill, Jareth turned to Galadrea. "Now, where's this weapon shop?"  


* * * * * * * *

  
The weapon shop was filled with weapons of every kind, ranging from the common longsword and dagger, to a very expensive collection of exotic weapons from as far away as Kara-Tur. As he entered the shop behind Gala, Jareth felt a hint of exitement run through his veins, much like he had as a young man, before he had taken the throne. Briefly, his memories faded back to those long-gone days of carefree adventure. Shaking his head to clear it of the dim memories, he found Galadrea smiling gently at him.  
"Fond memories?" she asked softly. A true small, small but a smile none-the-less, came to his lips.  
"Yes, fond memories," he replied. Looking around, he walked straight to a display that had caught his eye. The sword was a magnificent piece of work. The pommel was black, decorated with a simple piece of leather to enhance the grip. The hilt was in the shape of a curving gold dragon, the tail of which trailed onto the pommel, with the wings forming the crosspiece. At the base of the blade itself was a dragon's head, cunningly placed so that the blade appeared to be coming from the golden dragon. "Magnificent!" he whispered in awe.  
Grinning, Galadrea motioned over the shopkeeper, a burly dwarf with a beard of white tucked into his belt. "That sword is of two makes, sir," he growled in a gruff voice. "The blade was forged in Mithril Hall, while the hilt and pommel were crafted by an elvish master in far-off Silverymoon. Notice the excellent workmanship of the dragon?"  
"How much?" Galadrea asked, and Jareth looked over at her in shock. The dwarf got a crafty look on his face as he slipped into bargaining mode.  
"For such craftmanship, 300 gold!" Galadrea appeared shocked and enraged.  
"Nonsense! That sword is of two works,like you said. If it had been made completely in Mithril Hall, perhaps it would be work HALF as much as you want. As it is, it is only worth 100 gp!"  
Galadrea smiled inwardly at the Goblin King's look of surprise. Then she turned her attention back to the dwarf, who was sputtering indignantely, though he had a sligh gleam of enjoyment in his eyes.  
"Hmmm. How about this, for a mage of the Tower, I'll give you a special deal. 275 gp, and a casting of a spell!" Jareth then realized that both Galadrea and the dwarf were actually enjoying the haggling. Galadrea had that gleam of challenge in her eye that he had seen only once before, and that as she was first looking over the labyrinth. He turned away to hide a smile from the dwarf. The little man wasn't even going to know what hit him.  
While the haggling went on, punctuated by insults on each other's heritages, Jareth took a few practice swings with the blade, feeling its weight and balance, which was almost perfect. As he closed his eyes, he felt his arms begin to move in a rhythm he though he had long forgotten. So deep in memory was he, that he didn't even notice that Galadrea and the shop keeper had stopped their arguing and were watching him in amazement and appreciation.  
"He certainly handles the blade well, young woman," the dwarf whispered, admiration in his voice. "It's a gift for him, you say?"  
Galadrea nodded, her eyes never leaving Jareth's form as he went through a practice cadence. "Yes. It's a way of saying thank-you in return for a favor I don't even think he knows he gave me."  
Sighing in resignation, the dwarf turned to Galadrea. "Very well, girl. The sword is his, for 125 gp. However, I expect the two of you to give me an account of the full adventure when you return, understand?" Smiling, Galadrea handed over the amount.  
"Thank's Zador. You can bet I'll tell you everything that happened once I return." Hrmphing to himself, Zador smiled.  
"Hey you!" he called out, and Jareth suddenly snapped out of his trance. At his quizzical glance, the dwarf continued. "You take good care of her, understand? Make that sword's makers proud or I'll hunt you down and use your hide for the grip for the next axe I forge!"  
"Have no worries, shopkeeper. This sword will be put to good use, that I can guarantee you!" With a nod, he sheathed the sword, and buckled the swordbelt around his waist. "Ready?" the king asked Gala, looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes.  
Galadrea nodded. "Let's go. We should be able to make it to Nesme within a week, and from there to Anshii's dwelling. Nodding their appreciation to Zador, Jareth and Galadrea left the old dwarfs shop. After they had gone, Zador shook his head sadly.  
"Watch out for each other, you two. No telling what's going to happen, and I don't fancy thinking about a future without the two of you somewhere in it." With a sigh, Zador went back to engraving the dagger he had been working on.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


[Ready to begin the journey?][1]  
[I'm with Zador. I'll hear all about it when you get back, if you survive long enough...][2]  


   [1]: DivGobAva3.html
   [2]: My_Private_Chambers.html



	3. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter III

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Chapter III

  
By Sailor Northstar  


  
Disclaimer: I decided I needed a new disclaimer! Once again, I don't own the any of the characters of Labyrinth, talk to Henson about it. Galadrea is mine, and the characters I make up. ::::Bows deeply::::A sincere hearfelt thankyou goes out to R.A. Salvatore and other writers of the Forgotten Realms, for helping to detail the world that Galadrea and Jareth are wandering in. Now that that's done, on with the story!   
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
In silence the two adventurers rode along the forest-shaded road. The sun shone brilliantly down through the leafy canopy, and all around they could hear the sweet sound of birdsong. All in all, one of Toril's more beautiful days. After leaving Zador's weapon shop, they had bought two horses from one of the local farmers.  
"So, copper for your thoughts?" Jareth asked, feeling strangely peaceful for the first time since he could remember. Galadrea shook her head and glanced over at him.  
"You're awfully cheerful now," she chided, glad for the change in his attitude. _I don't know what's brought it about, but its a welcome change,_ she said silently. "After all, you've lost whatever powers you had, got stuck with your former victim for a guide, and possess only a few low level spells to make up for it." THAT earned her a nasty glare. Grinning, she went back to enjoying the day. She could still feel his glare on her, but she ignored it. It felt so good to be on the other side of the table now, and damned if she was going to waste the opportunity for a little payback!  
His good mood thoroughly spoiled by her observations, the Goblin King started to brood on his current situation. First, an avatar of Toril's goddess of magic strips him of his powers, leaving him with what little magic he had managed to master after being trounced by a mere apprentice diviner, and now he was forced to rely on said diviner for help. _Wonderful. What did I ever do to deserve THIS?_ So caught up in their own feelings, it was no wonder that neither of them noticed the shadows in the forest. Shadows that seemed to move with the silent ability of elves, but the bulky forms belied that. When the attack came, it was too late.  
Like a stroke of death, the arrow shot out of the undergrowth, piercing the neck of Jareth's mare. Both mounts went crazy, and it was all they could do to keep from being thrown. Throwing himself clear, the king barely made it to safety before the mare collapsed. Behind him he could hear chanting, and knew that Galadrea was casting a spell. Narrowing his eyes, he drew his sword from it's scabbard with one smooth gesture and prepared for battle.  


* * * * *

  
From the undergrowth came creatures at least six feet tall. Covered completely with fur, with dog-like faces, the bugbears were dangerous opponents. Two of them headed directly for Jareth, two more went after Galadrea. When she had seen Jareth's mare go down, Galadrea had known they were in big trouble. _I've got to risk a spell, there's no other way to get out of this. Mystra, wherever you are, please don't let this backfire!_  
"Shakris t'sli elt electis!" she chanted, and in from her gloved hand shot a forked lightning bolt. The deadly light blasted through the two bugbears, frying them in mid-attack. Blinking, but not questioning her good fortune, she glanced over at Jareth.  
"JARETH! TO YOUR RIGHT!"  


* * * * *

  
With a ringing of cold steel, the king met the first bugbear's charge, wincing slightly at the strength driving that jagged sword. With a slight pivot, he managed to throw the creature off balance, and his next stroke opened the monster's stomache. A flash of light from behind him coupled with screams of pain let him know that Galadrea was holding her own.  
"JARETH! TO YOUR RIGHT!" came Gala's scream. On pure instinct he brought his golden sword up to intersect a vicious blow from a battle axe. Planting his foot in the creature's stomache, he managed to by himself a little time as he shoved the creature back. Unfortunately, it didn't fall, but those precious seconds were all he needed to open the bugbear from hip to shoulder. Breathing heavily, he glanced around for any more of the monsters. Galadrea quickly dismounted from her horse and rushed to him.  
"Damn! Are you alright?" she asked, worried. There was so much blood, and for some reason, she was afraid that some of it was his.  
Wiping his forhead, he smiled smugly at her. "What's this? Worried about me? I'm flattered!" he said, pretending to be amazed.  
Her eyes throwing sparks, Galadrea retorted, "You ARE my responsibility, you know! Can't have it said that those who travel with me always get themselves killed, can I? It'd ruin my reputation!" Jareth's smile fell, and he coldly observed the carnage the two of them had wrought.  
"No, the blood's not mine. It's from the creatures," he said, wiping clean his sword's blade on a patch of clean grass. "But now what are we going to do? My horse is dead," he asked, pointedly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. _Worried about your reputation are you? Well, then, let's see what I can do about that!_ Galadrea just glared.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
_Damnit to the Abyss! How in the name of Mystra does he manage to put me in these positions? And shut up you!_ she asked of her subconcious, before it could make a very snide remark. It was so hard to concentrate like this, she couldn't even think straight. _Damn him! Why does he affect me like this?_ she asked of anyone that was listening.  
"Is everything all right?" came his smooth voice at her ear. Ever since they had defeated the bugbears, Jareth had ridden behind her. Gala had originally insisted on holding the reins because it was HER horse, but now, she was regretting her decision as she felt his hand tighten around her slim waist.  
"Everything's just fine, Jareth. And would you mind loosening your grip please?" she replied through clenched teeth. God's, his touch was maddening. But what really ticked her off was that he knew it, and was deliberately baiting her!  
The only response she got to her reply was husky laughter. As his breath touched the back of her head, she couldn't help but shiver. "Cold?" he asked slyly. With a vicious twitch of the reins, she made her gelding rear on its legs suddenly. A very undignified yelp came from behind her as Jareth's other hand joined his right at her waist.  
As the horse settled down, Galadrea offered an excuse. "Oops, Cloudstrider must be jittery after that ambush the day before yesterday," she said, hiding a smug grin. The grin faded as Jareth tightened his hold on her, causing her to whimper in pain.  
"Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, attempt something like that again, do you hear me?" he whispered into her ear, furious. He was holding her close, pressing her against him. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, the only sound they could hear was birdsong, and Gala's breathing, which was coming quite fast.  
Gulping, she finally whispered, "You can let go now, Jareth." In response, his grip on her loosened, and his hands slipped down to rest on her hips.  
"Just so long as we have an understanding, my dear," he said gently. Her breathing under control, Galadrea snapped the reins again, and they continued on their way.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
By the end of the week, they had come out of the mountains, and into Uthgardt territory. As they rode, Galadrea filled Jareth in on the various tribes, and their strong hatred of outside trespassers. Not even Jareth could repress a shiver as she related to him the factual information of just what exactly the barbarian tribes did to those they caught. Every night they made camp, each time using a shelter spell to create a safe, hidden haven.  
"Thank goodness for Leomund!" Galadrea exclaimed as she stood at one of the windows, watching the storm rage out in the night. Behind her, the crackle of the magical fire provided a reassuring presence. Hearing no reply, she turned to see Jareth seated at one of the desks that the shelter automatically provided, studying his spellbook intently. Seeing him like that, his face intent on a tome, tugged at something in her heart. _He's a born scholar,_ she thought. The look of concentration softened his features. Galadrea wished that that perfect moment could last forever.  
She turned back to the window, several thoughts flitting through her head. At last, having made up her mind, she strode over to the desk she had claimed has hers. Her movements caught the Goblin King's attention. "What are you up to?" he asked, slightly irritated at having his studying interrupted.   
Galadrea responded by removing her spell book, and pulled her chair over to his desk. "I know for a fact that teaching yourself magic is a dangerous process at best, and lethal at the worst. It's one of the first rules we learn at the tower. From the time we reach the journeyman level, all inhabitants are expected to help teach the apprentices, and make sure they didn't experiment with anything by themselves. The advantages of such a study system is that the journeymen can relate to the apprentices, because the journeymen understand the difficulties of learning spells for the first time." Reaching out, Galadrea tapped the page that Jareth had been studying intently for the past hour.  
"Take for instance this burning hands spell that you are trying to memorize. Allow me to make a conjecture: you can't decide how the second syllable of the first word is pronounced, correct?"  
"That's it exactly, Gala. What are you suggesting? That you become MY teacher?" Jareth laughed lightly at that idea. Galadrea sighed patiently.  
"No. It is obvious that the reason that you haven't made more progress is that while you have read the syllables in tomes of learning, you haven't heard exactly HOW such combinations are sounded in order to recieve the desired effect. Now, the vowel 'a' is not pronounced like it looks, or like you've been taught to speak. It is, in reality, more akin to the elvish pronunciation of 'aaah'. However, it's only pronounced that way in dealing with fire spells. Do you understand?" she asked, and Jareth leaned back in his chair to contemplate what Galadrea had just told him.  
"I didn't realize...you're right of course," he finally said, his voice thoughtful. Jareth studied Gala through eyes narrowed in thought. "A bargain, then. You help me increase my understanding of magic, and I leave you alone. Are the terms satisfactory?"  
Galadrea blinked in shock. _Well girl, what do you expect? He won't let himself be indebted to you any more than he already is, and he knows exactly what he's doing to your mental state._ A soft, friendly smile lit her face, "It's a deal Jareth. Now, What other problems have you been having?"  
Outside, the rain continued to pour down, and the lightening to strike. Yet inside, two mages sat, discussing the various in's and out's of spellcasting, as if they had been comrades for years...  


* * * * * * * *  
  
[Greet the new day in Chapter IV?][1]  
[Call it quits and head to the party?][2]  
  


   [1]: DivGobAva4.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/delia_ironhand99/BallRoom.html



	4. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter IV

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Chapter IV

  
By Sailor Northstar  


Disclaimer: For those of you who have returned, you know the drill. Labyrinth belongs to Henson, blah blah blah. My characters are mine, story's mine, blah blah. Now, on with the story! And if I get some places and personalities confused outside of 'cannon' Forgotten Realms events, just ignore it. I'm going by the Toril that exists in the campaign I'm currently playing in. Enjoy!  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Morning dawned bright and early, the violent storm of the previous evening having blown itself out. Packing quickly, Jareth and Galadrea left the enchanted shelter just as it faded into nothingness.  
"Ready to go?" Galadrea inquired, a bright smile on her lovely face. Jareth nodded and finished securing the gear.  
"Just how far away are we from this Anshii's home, anyway? Not that I'm not enjoying the trip, but I DO have a kingdom to run," he said, climbing into the saddle.  
Galadrea decided that it was too nice a day to argue over seating, so she jumped up and settled herself behind him. _What the hell, it won't kill me to let him have the reins today._ "Actually," she said as they started off, "Anshii's residence is located in the vicinity of Mithril Hall. That means that we'll have to pass through Nesme and into the mountains above the city. It shouldn't take us more than two days travel to get to Nesme, and from there about another 3 to reach Anshii."  
"Five days...Well, if the labyrinth's a shambles I'll have some heads when I get back..." Jareth muttered. Galadrea laughed, and even the Goblin King had to smile in amusement. And so, the truce of the previous evening held.  
Later, as they set up camp for the night, Galadrea was pleasantly surprised that nothing had happened at all that day.  
"Were you expecting something to happen?" Jareth said, frowning slightly as they set up camp. Since the sky was clear and the temperature was perfect, Galadrea was not bothering to cast Leomund's Shelter. The grass beneath their feet was verdant, springy and cool after the last of winter's storms.  
"Um, actually, I was, though I was hoping that nothing would. You see, we are VERY close to the Evermoors, that greyish looking area over there," she said, pointing towards a section of the forest that was murkey, and in the fading light was a sinister black.  
"The Evermoors?" he probed, wondering just why she was so apprehensive about a piece of boggy woodland. After making her way through the Bog of Eternal Stench, Jareth was certain there was nothing that would cause her such unease.  
"Also known as the Trollmoores, for the fact that they are infested with trolls and trollkin, among other evil nasties. The Riders of Nesme, the village's defensive force, frequently ride into the moores to set fire to it, in order to drive the resident monsters back. The Riders are known for their skills in battle," Galadrea answered, her face relaxing again. "While bog-blokes are known for venturing out of the Trollmoores, they usually don't come this far, though it has been known to happen."  
"Just what makes these trolls so dangerous? Surely there can't be that many of them. After all, trolls are almost extinct in the underground, and here, where there are so many 'heroes' I would think there would be even fewer of the creatures," he asked. _Unless these trolls are of a different species than I'm familiar with._  
As the fired roared into life under Jareth's attention, Galadrea dropped to the ground on the other side. "The trolls of Toril are so dangerous because they breed faster than both goblins and rabbits combined," she said, holding up a hand to stop anything that the king was going to say. "They are remarkable regenerative. If an arm is lopped off, the troll with grow another, and a new troll will sprout from the severed peice. The same with the head. The head will grow a new body within three weeks, while the body will grow a new head in half that time. Many predators have eaten pieces of trolls, only to be killed as the troll grew within them, do you understand?"  
His face a very sickly shade, the King of the Goblins nodded. "Point taken. Is there any way to destroy them?" he asked, making plans for what they should do if they happen to run into any. Breaking out the trail rations, he tossed her a piece of bread and began to fix the meat.  
Expertly, Gala caught the bread. "Actually, as if to make up for their seeming invulnerability, trolls are very susceptable to fires. Any damage from fire, energy, or acid cannot be regenerated. That's why I have been insisting lately that we both study spells relating to fire over other forms of attack."  
"You could have told me earlier," Jareth accused mildly. "Hoping I would be eaten by a troll if we ran into any?" he asked, a cruel smile coming to his lips. Galadrea ignored it and tore off a piece of bread and shoved it into her mouth. Deliberately, she waited several long minutes before answering him.  
When finished, she stuck her tongue out at him. "There was no need," she finally replied. "If all went well, you would never have faced a troll, but if it didn't, I could still handle the trolls for both of us. I didn't come totally unprepared, you know," she said teasingly, a grin on her face as she slipped a small, slender rod about the length of her forearm from her boot. The gold of it caught the firelight, and the ruby at one end seemed to glow a deep crimson. Twirling the thing in her right hand, Galadrea watched Jareth's eyes follow the bright jewel.  
"What is it?" he asked, the cruelty fading from his mouth as he became interested in the slender wand.  
"It's a Wand of Fire, my dear goblin king. It can reproduce several different fire spell effects, but it has only a set amount of charges, so it's important not to waste them," Gala said in a light tone. A mischievious glint made its way into her eyes. Pointing the wand at a dead tree, she whispered a word of command. A bright, burning ball of fire streaked out and engulfed the old tree. Jareth ducked, and felt a sense of de'ja vu come over him. _Haven't I been through this before?_  
"Not only does it cast fireballs, but it can cast a wall of pure flame, simulate a burning hands spell, and it allows control over normal fires," she said, hiding a smile as Jareth tried to recover his dignity. Looking away from the flustered and sputtering goblin king, she replaced the wand into her boot. "I picked the little beauty up when on one of my adventures last year. I and a few others managed to kill a small red dragon, and I got my pick of the magical items that were in it's hoard."  
Throwing Galadrea a wary look, Jareth removed the meat from the spit. "Well, just be careful where you point that thing, okay?" he commented, expertly slicing the meat and handing Galadrea a piece as she came over to the other side of the fire. One thing she had found out on the journey early on was that Jareth was a magnificent cook.  
Later that evening, after studying a few spells, Jareth turned in. They had come to an agreement that Galadrea would take the first and second watches, since the king's inhuman sight was just as effective in pure darkness as in the light. The first few hours passed without any incidents, and Galadrea felt the inevitable boredom set in. It was at times like these that she felt totally at ease, for it allowed her time to think about things, and sort her feelings out. _Not that it's done much good,_ she thought wrily as she turned a page in her spellbook. Shutting it, she glanced over at her sleeping companion.  
What a difference the past week had made! After about the fifth day, Jareth had grown tired of having his hair catch on everything and had taken a leather thong and tied the mess at the base of his neck. She had to admit that he looked more dashing than he usually did with his hair pulled back. His lean face had lost a good many of the lines that had marked it when they first met three years ago, yet some still remained, especially at the corners of his mouth and eyes.  
_Smile lines, grandmother would have called them. He's so cold most of the time, I wonder what happened that took away his ability to enjoy life?_ Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she checked the sky. The moon was now directly overhead. Getting up, she went over to Jareth and shook his form lightly. Grumbling, he sat up and reached for the waterskin. Taking a long pull from it to wash the nasty taste out of his mouth, he motioned for Galadrea to turn in.  


* * *

  
After a quick scout of the immediate vicinity, Jareth was satisfied that nothing was getting ready to attack. Settling himself against the same tree that Gala had been leaning against earlier, he kept one ear and one eye open while staring into the fire. Silently, he wondered exactly what the purpose of this adventure was. Never one to believe in coincidence, the Goblin King had to wonder if some higher power was pulling strings to force him and the young diviner together. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like the conclusions he came to.  
_I've never gone after anyone connected to mages after that first time. I swore I wouldn't, and then I went and broke that vow. What possessed me to do such a thing? I wouldn't even have begun to study magic if I hadn't met Galadrea. Now I find myself under her tutelage in the magical arts. I've never been interested in this type of magic before, so why am I so concerned with it now?_ he wondered silently.  
Turning his gaze from the fire, he found himself observing Galadrea's sleeping form. The light from the fading fire played over her features, lending them even more sharpness than they had in normal light. She looked so mature, so much like someone older than a mere twenty-one years as she slept that Jareth found it hard to imagine that this was the little hellcat that had almost ruined his labyrinth just a few short years ago. _Strange, but she's a lot like what Sarah would have been, had she grown up in the environment that Gala had,_ came a tiny voice in the back of his head. Though he tried to dismiss it, the comparison shook him up. Undeniably Gala was as beautiful as Sarah, if not more so. It had been so long ago that Sarah had left him. _Just as I thought I was over her, this happens. Someone must really hate my guts._ Stoically putting thoughts of Sarah and Galadrea out of his head, he took out his spell book and starting studying.  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  
By noon of the next day the two rode into the village of Nesme. Walking through the town, they attracted a few glances, which then slid past them and on to other things. "Friendly little place, isn't it?" Jareth commented drily, looking around the enclosed settlement.  
Chuckling, Galadrea also looked around, searching for a decent inn. "These people live on the edges of the Trollmoores every day, Jareth. It's also a main trading station on the way to the Dalelands further east. Survival means caution, which borders on paranoia," she said, then nodded. "There we go. We can get some rooms there and continue on tomorrow."  
While Jareth took the horse to the stable, Galadrea headed inside to make arrangements for their stay. When the goblin king joined her, she had already found a table and ordered dinner for them. "I also took the liberty of ordering baths, too," she said, grinning over her mug.  
"I'm surprised they would have amenities like that here. No offense, but this place doesn't look half as comfortable as the Brightstar back near the Tower," he said, taking a sip from his wineglass. Gala raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Jareth.  
"Hey, remember, the Brightstar is run by an elf, and we tend to do things elegantly. On the frontier like this, there are plenty of amenities, but very few frills. Efficiency, and no waste, see?" Nodding, Jareth paid attention to his food, which surprised him with its quality. _Hmph, she does have a point,_ he thought, grudgingly.  
Relaxing after the meal, Galadrea suddenly looked up and over at a corner. Her face fell a bit, and she kicked Jareth lightly under the table. "Heads up, Jareth. I think we're going to have company."  
Turning slightly to see where she was looking, Jareth watched as a group of burly humans, ill-dressed with unkempt armor, began drunkenly stumbling over to them. Galadrea and Jareth traded a single glance, and prepared for trouble. The first ruffian approached, and leaned over towards Gala.  
"Well, now, what's a pretty little half-breed like you doing with a runt like this, eh?" he said, then let loose with a huge belch. It was all Jareth could do to refrain himself from killing the drunken pig. Shooting Jareth a glance, and a strange wink, Galadrea replied,  
"Trying to get away from pigs like you!"  


* * * * * * * * *

  
The ruffian's face fell at Gala's insult, and his fellows began to grumble. "You need to be taught a lesson, half-breed, come here!" he roared, making a grab for Gala. Quick as lightening, Galadrea dodged, and planted her fist in the drunkards gut. With a roar of outrage, the man's friends decided to jump in.  
Before the first had even gotten close, Jareth had intercepted him and taken the man down. As the others rushed in, Jareth only had time to think, _ Thank's a lot, Gala. Remind me to pay you back for this later!_  
As if knowing what he was thinking, the half-elf shot the Goblin King a give-'em-hell smile and then snap-kicked the leader of the group in the groin.  


* * * 

  
The scene soon degenerated into a free-for-all as patrons lept in on either the ruffians' side or raced to help Galadrea and Jareth. Back to back, mage and king took down any that had the nerve to attack. Tables flew, and when they were separated, one overly enthusiastic patron took the advantage to take a shot at Jareth. In retaliation, rage clear in his eyes, Jareth picked the fellow up and threw him across the bar and into the rack holding the glasses. The entire rack came down in a horrendous mess. On the other side of the tavernroom, Gala was busy fending off the original drunkard that had made a pass at her.  
Suddenly, the room was invaded by town guardsmen. The effect was the same as if someone had let a minotaur into the inn. Patrons ran every which way, some leaping out the front window, others, the more established, quietly slipped out the back. And just like that, it was over.  


* * * * * * * * * * 

  
Later that evening, after misunderstandings had been cleared up with the guard, Galadrea relaxed in a hot, refreshing bath. _Mmmm. One thing about adventures, you quickly learn to miss being clean._ Shifting slightly, she made sure that she wasn't leaning on her shoulder. When she had thrown a punch at the pig's jaw, some enterprising ally of the bully's had whacked her on her shoulder with the leg of a chair. Grimacing, she reached around to massage the sore spot. As she did, she felt a cold hand cover her own. Startled, she almost rose, then remembered that she wasn't wearing anything.  
"And the purpose of that little brawl downstairs was...?" an arrogant and cold voice asked. Not ungently, a hand began to massage the sore spot.  
Her face scarlet, Galadrea tried to sink lower into the tub but was stopped when the Goblin King increased pressure ever-so-slightly on her muscle. Sighing, she turned her head as much as possible, and couldn't help but wince.  
Jareth had also taken some minor damage in the bar brawl. His lower lip was swollen, and there was a small cut above his left eye where someone had actually managed to connect. A nasty bruise was coming up on his jaw. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were throwing sparks of some kind. His posture though wasn't one of anger. Shrugging her uninjured shoulder, she replied, "We've both been kind of uptight since we began this adventure, and I though maybe that one good row would help get out any lingering frustrations we had. A good opportunity presented itself, and I took it. Also," and here she gave Jareth a malicious grin, "I really despise orc-spawn like those drunken pigs and couldn't resist teaching them a few lessons in manners."  
Jareth turned his face away, and brought one hand up to cover his mouth, as if in thought. Galadrea noticed that his shoulders were shaking. "Jareth? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. To her amazement, when he turned back, all trace of anger was gone. He was laughing!  
"The-the look on that big one's face when you socked him was classic!" the king said, before choking on his laughter. Amazed at his attitude, yet gratified, Gala began to laugh too.  
"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious. I mean, that guy you threw across the bar is going to be feeling the consequences of his actions for at least the next week!" she got out, before howling in laughter. After several minutes of comparing notes on the various damage each had inflicted in the brawl, Jareth stood up and tossed Gala her tunic.  
"I'll talk to you in the morning, pretty one. Pleasant dreams," he said, then left, still chuckling. Back in her room, Galadrea smiled.  
_Gods he's handsome when he really laughs! I've got to get him to do that more often._  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


[Are We Almost There Yet?][1]  
[Can we go home now?][2]  
  


   [1]: DivGobAva5.html
   [2]: My_Private_Chambers.html



	5. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter V

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Chapter V

  
By Sailor Northstar  


  
Disclaimer: Um, any Forgotten Realms characters you run into in this chapter don't belong to me. Labyrinth doesn't belong to me. Galadrea and Anshii and this story do, though. Enjoy!   


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Nightime fell over the walled town of Nesme, and the majority of it's residents slept quietly, safe in the knowledge that their defenders, the Riders, would protect them. Yet, one resident's sleep was disturbed, but the danger that was disturbing her was not one that was easily defeated.  
Moaning, she felt his arms tighten around her waist in anger once again. Her breathing coming faster, her heart rate increasing, the sleeper twisted underneath the rough linen blanket. Again, she felt his hand on her bare shoulder, gently massaging the soreness out of the bruised muscle. Her hands unconsciously curled into fists and the blanket wound tighter around her. Struggling, with a final moan, the sleeper awakened.  
Sitting up, Galadrea was startled to find herself alone in her room. Fallen back into the soft bed, she closed her eyes and muttered several various, and imaginative, opinions of Jareth's ancestry and personal habits. _Damn him to the lowest level of the Abyss! This is his idea of payback, the miserable bastard!_ Realizing that she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon, Galadrea rose and began getting dressed. As she did so, an evil thought gripped her, and her lovely mouth curled in a vindictive grin. Grabbing her bags, she headed out the room's door.  
_If I can't get any sleep, then HE isn't going to get any either!_  


* * *

  
Upon leaving Galadrea to her rest, Jareth had returned to his own chamber feeling very pleased with the results he had gotten. _Didn't I warn you about payback, my dear?_ he silently asked Galadrea. Chuckling at the thought of what Gala's dreams were going to put her through tonight, the Goblin King prepared for sleep himself.  
Later that night, or rather, insanely early that morning, Jareth was awakened by the vibrations of several forceful beatings on his door. Grumbling and vowing revenge on who-so-ever had the nerve to disturb his sleep, Jareth stumbled over to the door and opened it. He needn't have bothered. Just as he reached the door, it flew open and Galadrea fairly skipped into his room. Before he could form the barest question, she was talking.  
"GOOD MORNING, HANDSOME!" she announced to the entire inn at the top of her voice, in an unholy, cheerful voice. Yet, the expression in her eyes was one of malevolent glee. "Well, come on!" she continued, looking at him quizically as he picked himself up off the floor, having stumbled and falled backwards when she opened the door. "It's almost sunrise, and we've got a long day's ride ahead of us! The farmers are already up, and I've found a second horse, so we can go as soon as you get dressed and get your stuff together. The innkeep is sooooo nice to fix us an early breakfast, eh? See you down there!" And with that, the pretty bundle of misery was gone, skipping down the hall like a child.  
As Jareth incredulously stuck his head out into the corridor, he could hear various curses and shouts of those who had also been greeted with Galadrea's early-morning awakening. Shutting the door, Jareth simply stood there for a minute, getting his thoughts in order. Gritting his teeth, he started preparing for the journey.  
"I think I'm going to kill her..."  


* * * * * * * * *

  
"...I mean, isn't it so relieving to not have to share the same horse?" she asked, as they both headed into the mountains. Again, for about the eighth time in the past 5 hours, Jareth closed his eyes and prayed for the torment to end. _Doesn't she EVER shut up?!_ he asked of whoever happened to be listening. If anyone was, they didn't bother replying.  
"Jareth? You okay over there? Is your jaw sore from last night?" she asked, seeming anxious. He responded with a very nasty death glare. Normally, those around him tended to run for the hills when he leveled that type of glare at someone. But not Gala. Oh no, that would have been too normal. Gala smiled back and went back to chattering. Finally, he could take it no more.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Galadrea stopped talking and reined her horse in, letting him come up even with her.  
"Gee, I'm sooo sorry, Jareth!" she said in a mocking voice. "I didn't know you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The King of the Goblins reached over suddenly and grabbed her chin. Astonished, Galadrea had a brief moment of panic that perhaps she had pushed him too far.  
"Let's get one thing straight, MAGE. From now on, no more early awakenings, understand?" Looking into her eyes, Jareth was faintly gratified to see a hint of fear in Gala's liquid gold, bottomless pools. Waiting, he held her head until she barely nodded. "Good. Now that that's settled, let's continue shall we?"  
His voice returning to normal, the king held Galadrea's gaze with his own. "Another thing. You deliberatly started that brawl last night in the tavern."  
Galadrea broke in, "You enjoyed it!"  
"In hindsight, I now realize that it was one of the most stupid things I've ever done. I should have let you get pounded. I won't make the same mistake again. Should you ever, and I mean EVER, do something like this again, I will personally tie you up, throw you over a horse, and get directions from someone else," he said, his eyes narrowing as he assumed his cold, aloof and arrogant mask again. Galadrea gulped and nodded, her eyes never leaving his. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until Gala could bear it no more. Flushing, she lowered her gaze to the road.  
With a stiff, yet elegant gesture, the King of the Goblins motioned Galadrea foward. As they continued on, Jareth was pleased with the way things had turned out. The infernal woman was finally learning some respect for him. It felt good to be in control again. Then, as if to mock him, the sky opened up in torrential fury.  
For some reason, he suddenly had the feeling that someone somewhere was laughing at him...  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  
The rain continued on through the day and then into the night. Inside the magical shelter, Galadrea and Jareth stayed as far away from each other as they could. Gala was in the midst of a sulk worthy of the Goblin King, while said king was going nuts from not being able to translate a new spell. Several times he looked over at Galadrea as if to ask something, but then thought better of it.  
Gala on the other hand was well aware of Jareth's difficulties. Hiding her pleasure at his frustration, she continued to pretend to sulk. It was as if the friendly companion she had started out with had disappeared to be replaced by the snot-nosed, handsome, cruel devil who had taunted her throughout her time in the Labyrinth. _Let him suffer,_ she thought. _Why should it be any easier for him to grasp spells than it was for me?_  
The tense silence dragged on for the rest of the night. The next morning was thoroughly miserable. Both of the companions were cranky, and the foul weather wasn't helping. As they plodded along on their mounts, they kept their heads covered with their cloaks, hiding their eyes from each other. Finally, the silence became more than Galadrea could bear.  
"We're almost there, your majesty," she said tonelessly, pointing at a rock face that had the form of a dragon engraved upon it. Underneath the dragon was a harp and a crescent moon.  
Jareth flinched at the return to formal titles, and wondered why. It used to make him furious when Gala said his name, but now it was reversed. Why? And why did he miss the strange truce they had struck in that shelter several nights ago? Hiding his confusion, he reached out and touched the harp and moon engraving. "What do they mean?" he asked, putting as much mockery in his tone as possible. Galadrea didn't even turn towards him.  
"Anshii's personal symbol is a silver dragon in flight. The harp-and-moon insignia under it is the crest of the Harpers, a semi-secret force for good in the Realms. Anshii is one of their number." Galadrea could feel Jareth's inquisitive gaze boring into her back.  
"A silver dragon?" he asked, cruel amusement in his voice. "Isn't that a little arrogant for an offworlder, who has only been studying magic for, how long? Two years? Who does she think she is?" Jareth said, scorn creeping into his velvety voice.  
Gala frowned, then a slight grin graced the corner of her mouth. "Oh, if she's around, you'll find out. She has an almost inborn ability for magic, which gives her a great head start on most mages."  
The King frowned in thought. Wondering what he was thinking, but still upset with him, Gala turned away and nudged her mare onwards. As they came through a gap, Jareth caught his breath in wonder. A brilliant green valley stretched out before them, and there, not even a mile away, was a bustling village. Automatically letting his horse follow Gala's, he turned his attention back to the valley, which reminded him strangely of the valley that held the Tower of Illumination.  
Turning his gaze back to Gala, he was on the verge of asking if the village was their destination when she suddenly turned her horse off the road and into the forest. Swearing under his breath at her sudden change in direction, he followed, and found himself on a well-hidden path.  
"We're almost there," Gala said, her voice relaxed and friendly. She had stopped her mare and was looking back at him, a strange expression on her face. Jareth, still annoyed with her, missed the expression, and wondered about Gala's sudden change in tone. An alarm bell went off in his head.  
Uneasy, Jareth allowed Galadrea to continue to lead, and soon they found themselves in an idyllic forest clearing. A pretty cottage, with an elegant and well-manicured garden, sat in the middle. Galadrea dismounted, and Jareth followed suit. Together they led their horses into the clearing, Galadrea stopping to lightly tap a small stone ornament. Distantly, his mind identified it as Earth- oriental. A strange feeling came over him and he took a closer look at the garden. A word whispered itself into his consciousness as his stomach suddenly dropped. _Zen._  
As if on cue, a huge shadow fell over the clearing. Both of the horses went crazy, and it was all Jareth could do to keep a hold of the reins. Looking up, he watched in growing horror as a huge silver dragon swept down into the clearing. Jareth looked over to see if Galadrea was okay, and was amazed to see that she had complete control over her mare and was actually waving and smiling at the dragon. _Something about this isn't right,_ Jareth thought. Just as he thought he couldn't get any more confused, another strange thing happened.  
The majestic silver beast began to shudder, and to Jareth's astonishment the dragon began to shrink in size. As it got smaller, the features began to take on a human shape, and suddenly the pieces all fell together. "Good gods..."he whispered as the transformation ceased, revealing an almost heart-wrenchingly familiar figure. Glancing over at him, Galadrea smirked.  
"Jareth, King of the Goblins, allow me to introduce to you my friend and old travelling companion, Anshii Martin. Anshii, the guy gawking at you is--"  
"The ruler of the Underground and the Labyrinth," Anshii replied, her voice soft, yet carrying in the dead stillness of the glade. Recovering, Jareth looked Anshii over. No, it wasn't who he thought it was, though she very much resembled HER. As if reading his mind, _Which she probably is,_Anshii continued.  
"No, I am not my cousin," she said, a sad smile gracing her pretty features. Jareth realized that Anshii couldn't have been a year older than Galadrea. To further add to his shock, Anshii was dressed in a pair of faded jeans with a t-shirt underneath a letter-jacket. _A letter jacket for god's sake!_ he thought. As he began making comparisons between Her and Anshii, he realized that they were not as much alike as Anshii had seemed at first. For one thing, Anshii was quite short, and slightly heavyset. Her hair was dark brown and frizzy, kept under control by a tie at the back of her neck. Pretty, but not really anything special. And the aura of magical power she exuded...  
Galadrea and Anshii shared a glance, and waited for Jareth to come out of his daze. Galadrea chuckled at Jareth's discomfort, and wondered what he was thinking. Anshii suddenly grinned and walked right up to Jareth.  
"Sarah told me all about you, Jareth," she said, holding out her hand. Absently, Jareth took it. "Well, come on in and have something to eat. Then, I'll see what I can do to help you," Anshii said as she motioned towards the cottage.  
Coming out of his daze, Jareth pelted Anshii with questions. "For one thing, how come you are still alive? Sarah's been...gone...for almost a full century now. Yet, you're still alive. How..." Jareth's voice faded off as Anshii leveled a serious look at him.  
"When I was somehow transported to Toril, I was not only sent through the dimensions, but through time as well," she said, putting down her glass. "Sarah and I were quite close, sharing the same taste in books and other things. It was only natural for her to tell me everything that happened. But one thing, how did you get caught up with this rake, Gala?" she said, leaning forward on the table, a pleased smile on her face.  
While Jareth tried to find a suitable response, Galadrea jumped in. "Well, I was at the final stage of my research project, Indros interrupted me. I lost my concentration and the spell backfired. I was so angry at the loss of two whole years worth of research that I wished that goblins would come and take him away so that I could get some work done." Galadrea's voice became suddenly dry and amused. "Imagine MY surprise when it actually worked."  
"Surprised?!" Jareth finally got out. "You hit me in the jaw, and nearly fried my head!" he exclaimed angrily. Then, he turned to Anshii as if begging for sympathy. "This BRAT then proceeded to destroy the front gates to the Labyrinth, and nearly demolish the goblin city!"  
Gala broke in, "It wasn't my fault, _Your Majesty_! It was YOU who sent the entire goblin army to chase me around the city. I just defended myself!" the young mage complained.  
"Yeah, with plenty of fireballs you did! You incinerated a good portion of my army!" Jareth returned quickly. Anshii looked back and forth between the two as they leaned over the table at each other. Quietly amused, the master diviner let the two go on arguing for another few minutes, before she began to chuckle.  
  
"So you two, when's the wedding?" she asked, before laughing again. Aghast, Galadrea and Jareth looked at each other, then back at Anshii, then at each other again.  
"She's lost it," was Galadrea's conclusion.  
Jareth nodded, and both gazed at Anshii until she calmed down again. "I'm sorry, but you two just seemed to resemble a married couple," was her excuse. It was all she could do to keep her laughter under control as both Gala and Jareth leveled Death Glares at her. Shaking her head, Anshii continued.  
"As much as I enjoy the visit you two, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you. Jareth, your power was taken away by an avatar, and not just any avatar, but the avatar of Mystra, goddess of all magic none the less," she said, noticing the despair that settled over Jareth's sharp features.  
"But Anshii, there must be something that can be done," Gala remarked, while Jareth sank back in his chair in despair. Anshii held up her hand.  
"Now now, you two! Don't lose hope. I said that there wasn't anything I MYSELF could do. Though I follow Mystra, and am a member of the Harpers, I'm pretty low on the totem pole. To get your powers back, you'd probably have to go to one of the Seven Sisters," the little diviner replied.  
"The Seven Sisters? But no one knows who they are!" exclaimed Galadrea, while Jareth sat forward, a look of deep concentration on his face.  
"Anshii, anything you could give me would be helpful," he said softly, turning all of his charm on her. Anshii put up an eyebrow, and thought to herself that Sarah had been right. The King WAS a charmer.  
"Save it for your victims, Jareth," she replied wryly. "Your charms won't work on me. If you would give me a minute, I was going to tell you the name of one of the sisters you might consult. You have two choices. You can choose to venture to the kingdom of Aglarond, far to the northwest, and consult the Symbul, a woman of almost unlimited magical power. She is the most involved with the plots of the goddess. However, Lady Alustriel, the ruler of Silverymoon, which is only about three day's ride from here, is far more approachable, and the odds are you'll be able to get in touch with her easily. The Symbul tends to dissappear for years on end, caught up in Realm-spanning plots.  
All in all, I would suggest Alustriel. She and I have had our differences, but she is, in my opinion, your best option. As one of those with the direct ear of Mystra, the ruler of Silverymoon will be the most sympathetic."  
Silence reigned for several minutes as both Jareth and Galadrea chewed on the information that Anshii had provided. Before either could speak, a soft rap came on the front door. "Yes, its open!" Anshii called, and two figures entered. One was a tall, statuesque, auburn haired woman, who wore a traveling cloak and a sword. Her companion was shocking to say the least. Galadrea's face twisted in disgust.  
"A Drow!"  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  
To her surprise, Galadrea found herself forced back into her seat by Anshii. "Gala! You will mind your manners in my house," Anshii said, levelling a deadly glare at her friend. Jareth sat back to observe. Anshii turned back to the couple, the auburn-haired woman having placed her hand on her sword. The drow elf just stood there, a stoic expression on his face. Anshii smiled.  
"Drizzt, Cattie-brie, it's good to see you! I'm sorry about my friends rudeness, but she rarely leaves her valley sanctuary," she said, a small sad smile on her face. Drizzt's expression cleared and he smiled, transforming his face from deadly to playful. _So THAT'S a black elf,_ Jareth thought. He had been wondering about the strange, dark race of underground elves that he had found mentioned in some old tomes. The woman's face relaxed, but her hand stayed near her sword.  
"It's not a problem, Anshii, I'm used to it. I suppose it is quite startling for those who haven't seen me before," the elf replied, casually pulling up a seat.  
"Suren we be need'n yer advice, Anshii," the woman, Cattie-brie spoke, also taking a seat beside Drizzt. Galadrea finally got her breath back.  
"Drizzt? As in Drizzt Do'Urdan and THE Cattie-brie, only daughter of King Bruenor, ruler of Mithril Hall?" she gasped, awe plain in her voice. Drizzt and Cattie-brie exchanged an amused look, though Cattie-brie, the king noticed, couldn't have been any older than Anshii.  
"Yes, Gala, these are the two you couldn't stop asking me about," Anshii replied, amusement in her voice. "Drizzt, Cattie-brie, this is Galadrea, a fellow diviner from the Tower of Illumination. The man sitting over here is Jareth, her travelling companion."  
"Pleased to make your aquaintances," Drizzt said, warmth and curiosity apparent in his voice. Galadrea didn't respond, lost in the haze of hero worship as she was.  
Jareth nodded. "A pleasure," he said, smiling a bit. Standing up, he walked over and tapped Galadrea on the head. "Well? Wake up," he said, exasperation tinged with amusement in his voice.  
"Huh? Oh! Right! Sorry," Gala said, smiling ruefully. She also stood up, and turned to Anshii. "Thank's for your help, Anshii. We've got to get going. The sooner we solve HIS problem, the more peace and quiet I'll get!" she said, twitching her head at Jareth. In response, Drizzt, Cattie-brie, and Anshii smiled, amused. "It was a real honor getting to meet the two of you," Gala finished, breathlessly as Jareth almost dragged her out of the cottage.  
"Good luck, you two!" Anshii called, waving. Total silence reigned inside the cottage after the two had left. Drizzt cocked his head as if listening to something. Anshii and Cattie-brie looked at him questioningly. Drizzt suddenly grinned madly, and then blushed.  
"My, that's quite a vocabulary your diviner friend has Anshii!" Laughter broke out amongst them, and lasted for a long, long time. Fortunately, neither Jareth or Galadrea heard them.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


[Ready to go see Silverymoon?][1]  
[Oh! Can I stay and talk to Drizzt? I'm a huge fan of his!][2]  


   [1]: DivGobAva6.html
   [2]: My_Private_Chambers.html



	6. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter VI

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Chapter VI

  
By Sailor Northstar  


  
Disclaimer: Um...lets see. I don't own Labyrinth or anything having to do with Toril except for my characters and this story. I think that covers everything, so...let's get on with the story!  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
"I don't see what the problem was!" Gala complained. "So I wanted to talk with someone I admire. What's so wrong with that?" the young diviner asked, throwing a nasty glare at the goblin king, who was riding beside her.  
"The problem?" he asked incredulously. "The problem is that I want my powers restored to me, and we didn't have time to wait for you to drool over that elf," Jareth continued. Galadrea thought about it, then decided that she was just annoyed enough to retaliate.  
"Oh, well then. I guess I shouldn't even mention Sarah, should I? Who was she?" Galadrea asked in a snide voice. The reaction she got wasn't what she had expected. Anger briefly flitted across his face, then it was replaced by what appeared to be excruciating pain. With a groan, the arrogant monarch bent over, and began to shudder.  
"J-Jareth? Are you okay? Answer me!" Galadrea demanded, her voice rising in concern as the spasms showed no signs of stopping. Nudging her mare closer, she hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder. With a growl, the tormented man straightened and violently knocked her hand away. His eyes were so full of anguish, that to Gala it seemed impossible that he was even able to speak.  
"Do not ever, EVER, speak Her name to me in that manner again, or I will kill you," the goblin king promised in a cold, utterly calm voice. Shuddering, she drew her horse back from him. Never before, even at his angriest, had Gala felt so fearful of Jareth. _What in the Abyss did that Sarah do to him to make him like this?_ she wondered, ready to duck if he showed any more signs of violence.  
"I'm sorry, Jareth. I didn't realize she meant so much to you--" Galadrea began, in a quiet voice.  
With an abrupt gesture, the king cut her off. "No, you don't realize at all, do you?" he asked, his voice holding all the frigidness of an artic storm. "Now, lets continue on, shall we and hear no more of past people and events, hmm?" Jareth suggested, his eyes hooded and his voice full of mockery once more.  
"Of course," Galadrea murmured softly, for some reason sorry at having caused him such pain. For the rest of the day, they continued to ride in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Cutting straight through Settlestone saved them about a day's trip, and Galadrea was glad for it.  


* * *

  
The evening grew about them, and above a countless number of stars sprinkled themselves in a glittering shower. Galadrea and Jareth stood looking at the shooting stars for a minute, then proceeded to set up camp, silently. Finally, the silence became unbearble, but this time it was, amazingly, Jareth who broke it.  
"Sarah was the first person to ever beat me," he said softly, his mismatched eyes going out of focus as he travelled memory's misty corridors into the past. Galadrea sat up, startled. "I had been watching her for quite a while. She had the most gorgeous dark brown hair, and her eyes were those of an innocent child. Sarah was quite a dreamer," he continued, then chuckled a little at his last words.  
Not wishing to disturb him, Galadrea sat completely still, hoping to hear more. "One day, she wished her brother away, and I appeared before her. I was frightening, because that was what she expected. I challenged her, she begged for her brother back. I gave her a quest: beat my labyrinth in thirteen hours, and she and her brother could go free," Jareth continued, his lean face becoming more lined, more careworn, more tired.  
"She accepted the challenge, and I thought I had her. Yet, she managed to solve puzzle after puzzle in my game, no matter what I threw in her way. She even managed to turn three of my subjects against me," he said, whistfullness coming over his face. "I admit, I tempted her, showed her a brief glimpse of her dreams, and offered them to her. Gods, she was so lovely, standing there, a confused expression on her face as she tried to remember that little line that would let her win." Jareth sighed and shook himself back to the present. His eyes had softened somewhat, and he turned his mismatched, penetrating gaze on Galadrea.  
"She won, and left me. I kept hoping that she would call for me again. Year after year I waited. I watched her get married, have children, live a few happy years, then die quietly," he said, his voice softening. As the flames crackled merely, the firelight glinted off a tiny crystal at the corner of the king's eye. "She never even thought about me. It was my fault really, though. For many lonely years after her passing, I thought that maybe if I had waited another year before arranging things so that she would no longer be a child when she met me, that things would have turned out differently."  
Turning his gaze back to the fire, he brought himself under control, and his voice was firm once more. "The years passed, years of complete boredom, with only stupid half-wits for company. No one to match wits against, and then," he broke off and took a deep, shuddering breath. "And then you appeared. Your magic reached far into the labyrinth and caught my attention. For the first time in years, I felt as though life had finally provided me with a reason to live. I observed you, and believe me, it was quite difficult. You were protected by those damn wards that protected the tower itself. The only way in was for you to invite me." Jareth smiled, and held up a hand as Galadrea tried to interrupt in anger.  
"Then, fate dealt me another ace. Your brother destroyed all of your carefully planned work. And, poof. You wished him away. But you left before I could confront you, so I had to wait in anticipation for another day. I expected you to be like Sarah. To complain that it wasn't fair, and then to beg me for your brother," he stopped, taking a deep breath and allowing his old personality to come to the fore.  
"But I didn't do any of those things," Galadrea replied, beginning to understand. Jareth nodded, and a hint of his old mocking, to-the-devil-with-propriety smile showed around his thin lips.  
"Exactly. You attacked me, and then issued a challenge of your own. Instead of asking for help, you proceeded to do your utmost to destroy the labyrinth, while your demon-spawn of a brother," and here Jareth grinned fully, "did his best to destroy my castle. I never told you what your brother did the first hour he was there, did I?" Galadrea shook her head, a smile of her own appearing.  
"I think I can guess," she said, a trace of laughter in her voice. "Indros then proceeded to run around the castle, doing as much damage as possible before he was caught, correct?" Jareth chuckled, and then began to elaborate.  
"He didn't just cause havok, my dear. He climbed onto the balcony railing, and started dropping goblins from the balcony and watching them hit the floor. He threw some very rare vases at me, nearly braining me, then proceeded to taunt me. If I hadn't been so furious, I would have been proud."  
"Proud? Really?" Galadrea asked, between gales of laughter.  
"Yes indeed. Now that I think on it," the goblin king said, leaning around the tiny fire to get closer to Gala, "he reminded me of ME at that age." At that, Jareth began to laugh too. In that instant of shared amusement, and pain, the tension that had been building ever since the inn in Nesme began to dissolve. The truce restablished, they spent the rest of the evening cheerfully trading stories of some of the most annoying people they had ever met.  


* * * * * * *

  
About noon of the next day, Jareth and Galadrea left the forest itself and found themselved on a well-travelled path. "Well, just a few more hours and we'll be in Silverymoon, and then you can get your powers back and go back to ruling the labyrinth!" Galadrea exclaimed, happily. Jareth echoed her manner, yet somewhere, in a part of his mind that he could barely comprehend, a voice whispered, _Don't go! Don't let this wonderful opportunity pass you by!_ Silently, he stuffed the voice back into its box and followed Galadrea.   
Once again, it was a beautiful day, much like the day that they had first set out on. Too perfect, Galadrea had a bad feeling, and she traded a look with the King. Rolling his eyes expressively, Jareth reached down and loosened his sword in its scabbard. Just as they reached a clearing, the ambush sprang at them. However, this time it wasn't bugbears. Oh no, that would have been too perfect, Jareth thought as the stench hit him. _Damn, it's almost as bad as the bog!_ he thought, drawing his sword. Beside him, Galadrea let loose with a very nasty volley of magical missiles.  
  


* * *

  
Busy with destroying the three ogres that had come after her, Galadrea barely registered what was happening to Jareth, and so never even realized his danger until she heard his voice chanting a very, very familiar spell...  


* * *

  
As the power rushed through him, a wave of euphoria rocked his mind. Holding out his hand, a wave of magic was released, ripping through the two ogres and tossing the final one to the ground.  
The last ogre, not wanting to face the terrible power which had killed its comrades, ran away at top speed. Dismounting, Galadrea stumbled to Jareth's aid, worn out herself from casting her own spells. "Are you okay?" she asked, and a feeling of de'ja vu swept through her.  
As if reading her mind, Jareth replied, "Haven't we gone through a scene like this before?" he asked, jokingly. Grasping her outstretched hand, Jareth pulled himself up, only to have a wave of exhaustion nearly send him to the ground again. Then, a strong yet gentle arm was supporting him around his waist.  
"Easy there, handsome," Gala murmured, soothingly. "That's just a normal reaction from casting a powerful spell at the limit of your abilities. Just stand still and it will pass in a few moments," she reassured Jareth, while he closed his eyes to stop the spinning.  
"I-it's not just that, pretty one," he said, his voice hoarse with pain. "I once read a magical text that was too advance for me. The blindness went away, but it left me with these terrible migraines after each time I cast a spell. The more powerful the magic, the worst the migraine," he gritted out, biting his lip to keep from screaming in pain. Her face white in horror, Galadrea led him over to a tree and sat him down gently, supporting his head in her lap. Gently, she began massaging his temples, and working her way along his scalp.  
Jareth felt cool, soothing fingers brushing the pain away, breaking up the god-awful blackness that had begun to tinge his vision. As the fingers kept up their soothing rhythm, he began to relax, the pain flowing away like water. Sighing in relief, he allowed the exhaustion to claim him, sinking into a land free of dreams.  
For a minute, she had been frightened. The suddeness with which he had passed out had alarmed her, and Galadrea thought that his mind had simply shut down. A quick feel for a pulse in his neck reassured her that he had simply sunk into a deep, healing sleep. Pillowing his head in her lap, she leaned back against the ancient tree and shut her eyes, weariness claiming her too.  
It was there, in the midst of the battle, that the Knights of Silver, the elite guard of Silverymoon, found them.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


[Are we finally gonna get to see Silverymoon?][1]  
[ Yawn! Who want to chat with stuffy mages? Let's go party!][2]  


   [1]: DivGobAva7.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/delia_ironhand99/BallRoom.html



	7. Of Diviners and Goblins- Chapter VII

# Of Diviners and Goblins

  


#### Chapter VII

  
By Sailor Northstar  
  


Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Labyrinth, or the Forgotten Realms. My characters and this story I do own. Enjoy!  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
The warming rays of the sun slanted in through the crystal window, and lightly pressed on the sleeper's eyelids. This soft intrusion of light stirred the conciousness, and the man slowly opened his beautiful, mismatched eyes. At first, he could remember nothing, and wondered why he wasn't in his chambers in the Goblin Castle. A surge of adrenalin pumped through his sluggish bloodstream, and with that surge came the memories, and the pain.  
Groaning, Jareth sat up, pleasantly surprised that the pain of his headache was gone. Looking around the room, he began to wonder where exactly he was. Rising, he found a clean set of clothes, almost identical to the clothes he had worn on the road, laying draped over an elegant armchair. Dressing quickly, he looked around for his sword. A soft knock at his door caught his attention. Cautiously, he walked over and cracked open the door.  
"Jareth! You're all right!" came a happy voice, and the door was pushed even further open. There, garbed in a robe of purest white, was Galadrea.  
"Galadrea, where the hell are we?" Jareth demanded, quicky pulling her inside and shutting the door. Smiling cheerfully, she proceeded to investigate his room, much to his annoyance.  
"Why, we're in Silverymoon, handsome!" she said, laughing lightly. Galadrea walked over to his window and unfastened the almost hidden catch. Striding across the room, he gazed out over a most wonderous sight.  
"THIS is Silverymoon?" he asked, softly. Before his eyes a vision of loveliness stretched outwards from the gleaming, ivory balcony. Magnificent spires stretched towards the heavens, gleaming in the late morning's glow. The streets were paved with some white substance, looking for all the world like marble. Various temples and other large, well appointed buildings also lifted themselves to the sky, sometimes taking bizzare shapes in their rising. Beside him, Galadrea stirred and lifted an arm, pointing to a building in the distance.  
"Yes, Jareth. This is Silverymoon, a city famous for its beauty and freedom. Anyone, of any race, with peaceful intentions is welcomed here, regardless of history. That huge building over there is the great Vault of the Sages. If there is anything to be known, it will be found there," she commented, looking the goblin king over. To her delight, he seemed healed of the terrible migraines that had nearly killed him.  
"How did we get here?" he asked, tearing his gaze away from the impressive sight. "The last thing I remember was my head almost splitting, and then someone soothing the pain. What happened?"  
Galadrea's face fell, and became serious. She walked back into the room and sat down in the armchair. "The Knights of Silver saved us. They had been out looking for the ogres that had been ambushing travellers, and they found us. According to them, neither of us was in good shape. You almost died before we could get here," she said, watching the king's already pale complexion turn gray. His lips tightened, and he sank into an armchair identical to the one Gala was in.  
"I remember. I thought I was going to die- I wished for it!- the pain was so great. Were they able to figure out what caused it?" he asked, seriously, all trace of emotion gone from his eyes.  
Nodding, Galadrea told him what happened. "The Lady Alustriel came to meet us. It was thanks to her, and the clerics of Azuth with her, that you managed to live. And speaking of Alustriel, we're to meet with her this evening."  
"What? Why not now?" Jareth asked, a frown coming to his features. "We have come all this way, and now I'm told to wait?" Indignation colored his voice and his eyes narrowed. Color returned to his face as he became more furious. Galadrea, noticing the signs of an immanent explosions, hurriedly continued.  
"She wanted to give you enough time to make sure you felt better, and to let us relax and rest after our time on the road," she elaborated. "Also, there are several ambassadors in the city itself who Alustriel is meeting. Affairs of state, after all, must come first, but surely you know this Jareth?"  
The Goblin King relaxed a bit, but his irritation did not lessen. "I have never had to fool with ambassadors in my time as ruler of the Underground," he said smugly. Galadrea rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Well, at least he's still the same old arrogant bastard that I first met_ Galadrea thought, pleased that no lasting harm had been done.  
"In the meantime, what do you say we do some sightseeing Jareth?" she asked, anxious to get his mind off of his bruised ego. Appearing to think it over, Jareth finally nodded.  
"Agreed. I've been cooped up too long as it is--what's so funny?" he suddenly asked, his hand resting on the doorknob. Galadrea, who had risen immediately after him, was leaning against the wall, giggling madly.  
"Don't you--ha ha!--get it? Coop? A place to keep birds?" Galadrea's chiming laughter rang out, and then Jareth realized exactly what he had just said.  
"Oh, very funny," the king said, sarcastically, though there was a slight smile curving his lips. "Now, pull yourself together and lets get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starved. And this time Galadrea?"  
"Yes, Jareth?" she replied, getting herself under control- barely.  
"No bar brawls!"  
"Awww..."  


* * * * *

  
Strolling down the elegant, tree-lined boulevard, Jareth and Galadrea felt all the stress that had been pressing in on them vanish under the calming, idyllic atmosphere of Silverymoon. Lunch had gone well, with Galadrea and a few other mages getting into a discussion on whether ESP spells were truly ethical or not. Of course, Jareth had had to add in his two coppers, and thus began a very lively debate amongst them over the nature of ethics in divination.  
All around them were representatives of the various races of Toril, some of whom even made Jareth stop and stare. Gnomes from the Underdark, _Sfvirnebli, I believe Galadrea called them?_ Jareth tried to remember. Dwarved representatives from Mithril Hall present to discuss trade negotiations, humans of all nationalities, and of course the various elvish nations were well representated. Looking to his side to voice an opinion to Gala, Jareth was surprised to realize that she was not there. Looking around casually, he saw her standing in front of a small outdoor dining hall, talking eagerly to a group of elves. Grinning, Gala turned and motioned the king over.  
"Hey Jareth! You'll never believe who I've met!"  
she gushed cheerfully, gesturing to a handsome male elf, who reminded Jareth vaguely of another elf he had once met, but couldn't quite remember.  
"Really Gala? Introduce us," Jareth commented, amusement evident in his tone. Galadrea didn't even notice.   
"This is Kallendros, and his travelling companions!" Galadrea announced, as if the name should mean something to him. His confusion must have shown, despite his control, for the young elf grinned and stuck out his hand.  
"Galadrea said that you met my grandfather, Valindaro. How is the old man?" Kall asked eagerly. "It's been a while, about a good century, since I've been in the Valley, after all."  
Jareth smiled, not able to keep the good mood from catching him. "I thought you looked familiar, but I'm not all that adept at faces," he said, while his arrogant self was horrified at such an admission of fault. Even Galadrea looked surprised at that admissision from the proud King of the Goblins. _I guess the old Starfollower charm can even work on off worlders too,_ she mused, glad that Jareth wasn't acting as arrogant as usual.  
Just then, a soldier decked in the livery of the Knights approached the group. "Madame Galadrea Solardin?" he asked, in an official tone of voice. Galadrea and Jareth turned to the guard, while Kallendros and his friends took in the local scenery.  
"Yes, I am Galadrea," she replied, a look of utter confusion on her face. "Is there something you want of me?" she inquired, a strange unease in the pit of her stomach. Beside her, Jareth too seemed to sense that something wasn't right.  
"You have been summoned to the presence of Lady Alustriel, ruler of Silverymoon. You are to come immediately, madame," the guard said, a stern expression on his face. Behind him, Jareth could feel the presence of Kall as he turned his full attention to the scene playing out before him.  
With a quick flick of her hand, Galadrea motioned Kall to stand back, and not interfere. "Very well," she said out loud, as she realized what the summons more than likely meant. At the strange look the goblin king threw her, she shrugged.  
"It's the Tower."  


* * * * * 

  
_Haven't I been through this before?_ Galadrea thought wearily, as another scene swam before her eyes. Once again, she was standing in front of the triumvirate. This time, however, Jareth was standing beside her, and for some reason, his presence reassured her.  
"This act of rebellion is simply intolerable Solardin!" Archmage Kelesanthina accused, her face stern and the angriest that Galadrea had ever seen it.  
Master Talikor's face was also grim, which frightened her even more, for he was known for his joviality. "Gala, why did you free that creature? Did he put you under some sort of enchantment?" her old master asked, and Galadrea knew that she was being offered a way out. At his words, she felt Jareth stiffen, and knew that he expected her to take the easy way out. After all, wasn't she merely tolerating him in order to get rid of him?  
Taking a deep breath, Galadrea astonished them all with her next words. "No, I freed him of my OWN free will, and I knew the consequences of my actions," she replied, guiltily relishing the shock on the faces of the triumvirate. Briefly, she wondered what Jareth was thinking, but couldn't look away from the triumvirate to see his face.  
"So, you take full responsibility for your actions, Galadrea?" came the stern voice of the man who Galadrea had once desperately wished to call Father. "Why, child? Why did you do it? This is the creature-" he spoke with utter distaste, "-who kidnapped your brother Indros, and ran your through his labyrinth like a rat in a maze!"  
Beside her, Galadrea felt Jareth's anger like a palpable wave. Of course, she could hardly chide him on it. She was feeling pretty murderous herself. "Why?" she asked softly, her voice trembling in fury. "Because Jareth, in his own way, showed me that I didn't NEED your good opinion, and, truthfully, that I didn't need your approval. You have never given a damn about me, mother, or Indros, though NOW, that you know we won't embarrass you, you have suddenly started trying to play 'Daddy'." Utter silence reigned throughout the room, as Master Soldis's jaw dropped in shock. A cruel smile flickered across her face as she continued.  
"What? You expected to suddenly make of for eighteen years of neglect? Well, life doesn't work that way. And you call me a child...how dare you? Well, I don't give a damn what you, any of you--sorry, Master Talikor--think. I did what I felt was right, and I accept the consequences." As she finished, she felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder in support. Looking over, she saw astonishment and pride reflected on Jareth's face. His usual mocking grin was plastered on his face, and suddenly, Galadrea knew what the next few minutes would bring.  
Smirking, Jareth, King of the Goblins, arrogantly began to address the triumvirate. "You are all fools," he said, taking pleasure in watching the shock on the faces of the oh-so-powerful archmages. "Did you honestly think you could keep me a prisoner, and then just kill me like a common thief? I am the King of the Goblins, and Ruler of the Underground. I go where I please, and take what I want," he continued, sliding an arm possessively around Galadrea's waist. Flushing in pleasure, Galadrea didn't shake him off. "Do we have an understanding?"  
The triumvirate, overcoming its shock, faded from view for several minutes before reappearing. "Galadrea Solardin, it is the decision of this council that in punishment for your rebellious act, you be banished from the Tower of Illumination, and from the valley itself, permanently," Kelesanthina pronounced, since her two compatriots were still numb with shock at her blatant disrespect. "From this day forward, your name has been stricken from the ranks of the towers, and you shall never be granted access to the information contained in the tower for the rest of your life. Should you enter the valley again, your life is forfeit, as is the life of the Goblin King, should he dare this ban. The council has spoken!" With that, the triumvirate disappeared, leaving the chamber empty except of the king and the mage.  
Suddenly, her knees gave out, and Galadrea slumped against Jareth's supporting arm. "I-I knew what was going to happen, but still, it hurts..." she whispered. Once again, as so many years before, she felt herself embraced by a pair of strong arms.  
"Shhh. You did the only thing you could have done, little one," the king whispered into her ear. "When you think about it, you never did fit in there. Didn't you once tell me that you felt more alive wandering the paths of the forest than the paths of knowledge?" he asked gently, one gloved hand tilting her chin so that she looked into his eyes. Yet, there were no tears in her eyes, only a kind of confusion.  
"But, what do I do now? Where do I go from here?" she asked. Before Jareth could answer her, the door behind them slid open.  
"The Lady Alustriel will see you now," the small figure announced, his voice booming through the chamber. Galadrea stepped away from Jareth, yet didn't let go of his hand. Together they walked out of the dark room and into the light of the Lady's private audience chamber.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
The gaze of the beautiful Alustriel rested on the two travellers. She felt sympathy for the two, both of whom had been cut off from everything they had ever known. Yet, she hid it from sight, for she had to deal with the King with great care. _After all, it's not often that one is responsible for apoligizing for the actions of one's own goddess._  
"Greetings, Galadrea Solardin, and to you too Lord Jareth," she began. "I know the reason of your visit, and will help in anyway that I can," she said, walking up to the pair.  
For Jareth, it was the first time that he had ever seen the Lady of Silverymoon, and her beauty took his breath away. Silver hair flowed like a molten river down her back, kept in place by a crown of silver, diamons, and platinum. Her eyes reflected great wisdom and age. She was as tall as he and Gala, the king noticed absently. Strangely, there were light scars on her face and neck. Galadrea saw a slightly different vision.  
Lady Alustriel seemed the epitome of a mage, to her. Kindly, gentle, and wise, yet with an iron will that could stand up to that of the most difficult and stubborn dwarf. The pale white scars on her neck testified to the many dangers and trial the Lady had overcome in her many years. Curtseying, Galadrea began to speak. "Thank you, milady. We were hoping that you could help restore his powers, that for some reason the Lady of Magic took away."  
Bowing slightly, the Goblin King also spoke. "My chances looked bleak at the beginning, Lady of Silverymoon. I thank you for aiding me," he replied, not feeling at all uncomfortable at bowing to another powerful ruler. With Alustriel, he had the feeling that she could destroy him with one twitch of her finger, yet wouldn't because of her reverence for life.  
Sighing, Lady Alustriel's eyes became weary. "I am offering the apology of Mystra, who was not herself when she removed your inherent powers, Jareth," the Lady said, removing the formality from the proceedings. "However, I'm afraid that it is the conflict between your newly aquired mage skills and the powers you wielded before that are the reason for your headaches. The power of the trapped book faded long ago. It is because of that book that you have been unable to recognize the conflict. You see, your old powers are not gone, merely blocked. The Magic of Toril, and the magic you wielded, are channeled through pathways in the mind. Some of these pathways are used by both types of magic. Your mind has been trained and conditioned to the power of your magic, and now that your are forcing a foreign power through them, it is causing you much pain."  
Both Galadrea and Jareth looked startled, and the king began to ponder the Lady's words. "Yet, Lady, my powers are inaccessible to me, so I have no choice but to use magic. How can I retrieve my old powers?"  
Alustriel's face became even wearier. "If you continue to use mage spells, you will eventually tune your mind's channels to their powers, and the headaches will fade, but with them your former powers. However, the power of the new mage spells will allow you to increase your power over the centuries, and you will have to study for them. No longer will you be able to cast spells with a single thought and manifestation of the crystal spheres.  
"However, should you choose to regain your old powers, you need only submit to a process that will forever block your access to the new spells. You will immediatly regain full use of your old powers, but never be able to increase them," Lady Alustriel concluded. "The choice is difficult, but it is yours to make. That migraine that nearly killed you was the worst that you will ever have. Now, they will fade in intensity should you choose to study magecraft and abandon your old abilities."  
Silence filled the room, and Jareth merely stood there. At first, he had been shocked, but now, after spending time with Gala and studying the fundamentals of magic, it was beginning to make sense. Looking at Galadrea, he felt her squeeze his hand in support, and her face registered sympathy. With a ragged sigh, he faced Lady Alustriel. "If I may, I need some time to think this over. As you say, the choice is difficult, more difficult than you can imagine."  
Nodding at the two, the Lady gave her blessing. "Take all the time you need. There is no hurry, but remember. Whatever choice you make will be permanent. There will be no going back. I wish you well," and with that, Alustriel simply disappeared. Galadrea and Jareth traded another glance.   
"Well," Galadrea finally ventured, "let's go get something to eat. I don't know about you," she said, mimicking his statement to her earlier, "but I'm hungry." Nodding, Jareth agreed. As they left, Galadrea knew that this was one battle that she wouldn't be able to help him with. The battle against himself...  


* * * * * *

  
Later that evening, Jareth sat out on the rail of his room's window balcony. Ever since Alustriel had stated his options, his mind had been racing in circles. He had wielded his old powers for centuries, and could call upon them whenever he needed. He didn't have to study for hours on end to summon the magic. He was able to reorder time, take the form of an owl at will, and once invited could travel freely from the Underground to any spot Aboveground. The world of dreams was his to command, and yet...  
_And yet, a mere apprentice mage was able to almost destroy my labyrinth, and managed to resist my temptations. She now wields incredible power, and willingly accepts the limitations placed on her. And she grows more powerful day by day,_ he thought, going over the options in his head. Jareth lifted his gaze to the stars. _Limited power, but limitless resources, or unlimited power with limited resources. Never before has such a choice been put before me._  
Shaking his head with a growl at his innability to come to a decision, he turned from the window and threw himself into the armchair. A simply word of power and a wave of his hand ignited the logs in the fireplace. This time, there was only a slight pressure in his mind as he called forth the magic. Jareth sat there, and pondered for a long time. Eventually, a soft knock came at his door. "Enter," he said absently, still wrapped up in his thoughts.  
"Jareth? Still awake?" Galadrea asked softly as she entered his room. Her footsteps fell silent as she crossed the room. Looking up, he noticed that she had changed to a loose gown, with a pale yellow sash around her waist.  
"I still haven't been able to come to a decision," he said, and as she looked closer, she saw that his eyes were red and looking slightly bloodshot. Nodding, Galadrea pulled up the other chair and sat beside him, quietly staring into the fire.  
Galadrea looked up and the king, suddenly, and offered her advice. "Jareth, Divination is only one facet of the powers of mages. My choice to specialize in it limits me from many of the powers that generic mages command with ease. Those spells that I have no access to are spells of summoning. While my choice to specialize allows me to advance faster than most other mages, it also limits me. Many of the powers you wielded before can easily be duplicated by higher level spells, and if there is no spell to take the place of one of your powers, then you have the option of creating one."  
The Goblin King looked at her sharply. "Creation of new spells? But I thought--"  
"Thought that mages are stuck with spells that exist? Heaven's no!" Gala chuckled weakly. "Think about it: LEOMUND, BIGBY, TENSER, and other names. Those were real mages who actually created their spells, rather than use spells that were already out there. The work to create new spells is time-consuming, though, that's the only problem, and expensive," she said, her voice dropping. Jareth laughed too, a slightly bitter, yet hopeful laugh.  
"Even if it takes forever, pretty one, it really isn't long at all," he said, a slight, devious twinkle in his eye for the first time in days. The mere thought of being able to create any spell to do anything that he needed done caught his fancy. _And if it's as time consuming as she says, then odds are I'll have enough to do that I'll never be bored again!_ Suddenly arising, Jareth made his choice. He reached down and pulled Gala up from her chair.  
"What are you up to now?" she asked, a bit of exasperation coming into her voice. The Goblin King smiled, a true smile for the first time.  
"It's time for me to move on, my dear Gala. The past is over and done with, and the times are changing," he stated, then bent and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, my dear, for coming into my life. I've never believed in fate, but the events of the past few years have started to change my mind. Now, lets go see Alustriel. I've left my kingdom long enough!" With that, Galadrea let herself be pulled by him out the door.   
"Jareth!" she exclaimed as they practically ran down corridor. "It's the middle of the night!"  
Jareth grinned back at her, a grin that had been missing ever since--_Leave the past in the past, Jareth!_ came that voice in his mind again. "And your point is what? Alustriel's going to be asleep? Probably! But I'm sure she's had to wake up on a minute's notice before. But I need a spell to send me back to the Underground, a spell that can traverse planes of reality."  
"But Jareth," Gala panted, trying to catch her breath, "what does this have to do with me?" she asked, hiding the sadness that she had felt ever since she had realized that Jareth would be leaving Toril. Jareth looked at her, the old calculating look in his eyes.  
"The offer I made you three years ago still stands, pretty one," he said, smiling at the shocked look on her face. "Unless you wish to stay here, a banished journeyman diviner, cut off from family. What's the difference between staying here and coming with me? At least you'll have one friendly face, hmmm? Besides, I need someone to help me with the basics. Care for the job?" he asked softly as they finally stood before Alustriel's door.   
For the first time since she had rescued Jareth from the Tower of Illumination, Galadrea felt as if she had hope again. Smiling, she bowed slightly. "My lord," she said respectfully, "I would be honored." The doors to Alustriel's chambers opened, and together King and Mage stepped into their futures.  


* * * * * * * * *

  


_Epilogue_

  
  
"Are you absoutely sure that we should be using manticore hair and not unicorn hair?" came Royal Mage Solardin's voice.   
"Of course I'm sure, this is my spell, isn't it?" replied the voice of the Goblin King. "Why do you ask?"  
Galadrea frowned a little as she watched the King add the the controversial ingredient. "Oh, no reason, just that the energy released by a manticore's hair is a little more--"  
Without warning, a huge explosion rocked the newest wing of the castle beyond the Goblin City. Of course, this didn't cause much of a stir from the inhabitants, as since the return of their king the explosions tended to happen on a frequent basis.  
"--volatile," Galadrea managed to choke out, as Jareth called a minor air elemental to disperse the fumes. "Well, chock up another failure on the time travel spell," she sighed, crumpling up the scroll she had been penning. The smoke-tinged, handsome face of the King of the Goblins peered over at his advisor in the magical arts.  
"Jareth-"  
"Don't even say it, little one."  
"Say what, Jareth? I told you--"  
"Not a word, Gala. Not one single word."  
As the king strode out of the room, Galadrea's face cracked in a smile as she softly whispered, "I told you so!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" 

The End?

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
[Back to Nancy's Room?][1]  
  
[Head to the Party?][2]  


   [1]: My_Private_Chambers.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/delia_ironhand/BallRoom.html



End file.
